Help Me Breathe
by whitelips paleface
Summary: When Marley is in horrible a horrible condition, someone who she least expected to come and help her comes by to try to help her feel better, to comfort her. Slowly, that person gets the truth out of her. Slight crossover.


**So I normally don't write um Glee fics, but, today I decided to do so. Angels will sing, and dance. Lol. This is a miracle, so here we go! Oh, one-shot and there will be a little cross-over, so beware.**

**~ooo~**

**"Being with no one is better than being with the wrong one" - Anonymous**

**~ooo~**

The brunette sighed as she saw the used tissue fall from her bed, and closed the distance between the floor and her bed. Sniffling, she looked up and her eyes focused on the phone on her table. The phone rang and it rang non stop. The brunette just sat there, staring at the phone, wondering if she should pick up the phone. As she stood up, her heart started beating fast, she couldn't stop but letting her mind wonder who it was. Lifting the phone up with timid fingers, and a sudden frown, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Marley asked, her hair a mess, but sniffled anyway.

There was a small silence before the person in the other end answered. "Marley, hi. I heard about..."

"Yeah." Marley snapped, then took it back. "I'm sorry, but, why are you calling?"

"To tell you that I'm going to visit you, and we're going to bond, okay? Cause I also really need it." The person said, with a hesitant sigh.

Marley nodded, even though they couldn't see it, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah seems perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Marley." With that, the person on the other end hung up.

Marley set the phone back down, and looked in front of the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did earlier. Her face was pale and it was streaked by the tears. Her eyes wondered on to her hair, it wasn't shiny nor dry either. It was disgusting. Too many knots and tangles in it. What Marley needed was a big hot shower.

As she showered memories of the night prior flooded into her head.

_"Shh, It's just me..."_

Blinking back the tears she scrubbed on her body as hard as she could to take away the feeling that she felt dirty. Her skin was turning red, with little dots of blood showing on her arms and legs, stomach, thighs, everywhere. Falling to floor, she dry heaved, and just let out a strangled sob.

"_You look lovely..."_

She started hyperventilating. Her breaths were coming in short and all she wanted to do was go and die.

There was one thing she needed to do. She need to be strong.

_**~ooo~**_

_**The next day...**_

As Marley was eating ice cream from a big cereal bowl, while watching _The Vow_ she heard the doorbell ring. Grunting, she pushed herself off of her bed, and stumbled out of her room to the front door. Swinging the door open, her eyes widened.

"Hi." Rachel Berry said, with a small smile.

Marley couldn't answer. She was here like how she promised she would be. "Oh, Rachel!" Marley wailed, and threw her arms around the older womans neck. Rachel could feel Marley's shoulders shake as she cried.

Rachel rubbed Marley's back, and tried to calm her down, like she would with a baby. "Sweetie, you have to calm down."

"I can't"

"Breathe, thats it. Just breathe." With that, Marley controlled a little bit. "Wanna go to my room?"

Rachel nodded, with that, the younger girl lead Rachel to her room. As they both entered, Rachel took in the teenagers room. It gave off a horribly bad vibe. All that she could do was try to ignore the fact that Marley had a pile of tissues on the foot of her bed, and a growing pile of dirty dishes on her nighstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she eyed the comforter, it was thick, and it had purple stripes, matching the color scheme of her room. Sighing, she looked up at Marley, and took the girls bony hands in hers and looked her deep in the eye.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you, but, you need to talk about. It'll help, trust me."

Marley gnawed on her bottom lip and shook her head. "Can we please...not talk about it now?"

Rachel nodded and put on a cheery smile. "You're right, we should go out and have fun. Grab your coat, we're going shopping.

_**~ooo~**_

Marley laughed out loud as Rachel tripped over a racks legs. Controlling her laughter, she helped Rachel regain her balance. "Are you okay?" Marley giggled, along with Rachel.

"Yeah, of course." Rachel murmured dusting herself off.

The girls spent their day at the mall in Lima, Rachel was used to high end stores in New York, and everything, but, this is what she preffered. Small stores that still looked amazing. As long as she was distracting Marley was all that the small brunette planned on doing. She needed it. They both needed it.

They both walked into Forever 21, with the music blaring. Only, they played a song that they wouldn't usually play that often.

"Oh I love this song!" Rachel exlaimed!

(**Bold-Rachel **_Italics-Marley_** Underlined Bold-Both**

**Playhouse, put my favorite record on**

**Get down, get your crysral method on**

**You were like, tall tan, driving round the city**

**Flirting with the girls like you're so pretty**

**Springsteen is the king, don't you think**

**I was like hell yeah, that guy can sing**

**Like woah, oh, oh, oh**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh**

_You make me crazy, you make me wild_

**Just like a baby**

_Spin me around like a child, your skin so golden brown_

**Be young, be dope, be proud.**

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

_Drive fast, I can almost taste it now, LA,_

_I don't even have to fake it now_

_You were like so sick, everybody said it_

_You way ahead of the trend, ge-get it._

_Elvis is the best, hell yes_

_Honey put on that party dress, like_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh._

_You make me crazy, you make me wild_

**Just like a baby**

_Spin me around like a child, your skin so golden brown_

**Be young, be dope, be proud.**

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Everybody wants to go fast**

**But they can't compare**

**I don't really want the rest**

**Only you can take me there**

**I don't even know what I'm saying I'm praying for you**

**You make me crazy**

_You make me wild_

**Just like a baby**

**Spin me around like a child**

**Your skin so golden brown**

_Be young, be dope, be proud_

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Like an American**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Like an American.**

Everyone in the store clapped for the two. Marley was smiling from ear to ear. Maybe this was the distraction Rachel meant. Well if it was, it helped.

The next thirty minutes were spent shopping for clothes. "Okay Miss. Marley Rose, we are going to go get your hair done."

Without protest, she led her to a Hair salon that was in the very mall. "I don't know..." Marley said, biting on her bottom lip so hard that she felt the blood from her lip coming out.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and scolded Marley. "You're going to like it." As Rachel instructed what to do with Marley's hair, all Marley could do was tilt her head as the woman chopped off some of her locks, but, she needed change. She needed to forget her past.

"Oh Marley you look gorgeous!" Rachel cried out and squealed.

As Marley looked at herself in the mirror, Rachel was right. She did look _amazing_. Marley had a couple inches cut off, she had layers now, she had front bangs two sides longer than the middle, her hair was pushed to one side, so now she had a side parting, and she had dark highlights. She liked this new look. "Wow." Was all Marley could say.

"You look hot." Rachel said. "We're so going to shock the Glee club tomorrow."

"What?" Marley stuttered. Marley had no intention on going back to school anytime soon. _He_ was there.

"Yeah, Mr. Figgins said you have to go back tomorrow." Rachel said cocking her head to the side.

Marley's breathing hitched up. "I...can't do it, Rachel. I need to tell you what happened, but now now."

"I understand."

The brunette duo walked out of the salon quietly, but not until Marley walked into a quiet enough Cafe that was dimly lit and had little people. As Marley walked towards the back she pulled out a chair and sat down as she waited for Rachel to sit down.

"Marley whats..."

"It was two days ago, I was walking from McKinley..."

_Marley shivered as she felt a shiver run up her spine, and kept her pace as she wrapped her coat around herself. It was already dark, she hated it when the days would get dark so early, and she regretted telling her mom she could leave early, no need to wait for her. Something wasn't right. She felt it. Her stomach lurched. Speeding up her pace a little bit, she heard leaves ruffle._

_As she turned her head, she gasped as she felt cold hands on her eyes and mouth. Marley started squriming. "Shh, its just me." A male voice said that she recognized oh so very well. Theres no denying it was Ryder. _

_His hands were slowly traveling down her body, that made her shiver and uncomfortable. "You look lovely." He said in her ear, as Ryders left hand landed on the zipper of her jeans. He slowly undid them and stuck his hands in her panties, his fingers lightly touching her bundle of nerves which made a sharp gasp escape Marley's lips._

_"Let...me...go!" Marley said, as she brought her leg up and then kicked back, she hit his groin, he let her go, so Marley took the chance to escape. As Marley ran, she heard someone running in back of her._

_Before she knew it, she was tackled to the floor, as her face made a horrible impact with the grass. She felt blood dripping down her lips, she could taste it. She heaved as she felt a heavy weight on her. "You try to run away again, it'll be harder." Ryder said as he slowly undressed Marley, ripping the coat off of her, he lifted her top, and a low groan escaped Ryders lips as he ran his hard yet soft hands down her flat stomach, while a gasp escaped Marley's mouth. _

_"Please..." Marley whimpered as she was being dragged to Ryders car and was tied down as the tears rolled down her face._

Marley was in tears, as she finished telling her story. "He raped you?" Rachel said, as her voice cracked. This girl was far from broken. First Jake broke up with her after Ryder told him well everyone in Glee club that she had sex with him, then she had to relive that she got raped just to tell her about that night.

Marley nodded, and hid her face in her hands and Rachel saw her shoulders shuddering, then she heard soft sobs. All the small diva could do was hug her, and soothe her. "Did you go to a doctor?"

Marley nodded. "They asked me if I know what he looked like, and I said no, that it was too dark."

Rachel gritted her teeth. "Excuse me." As Rachel exited, she made a call, back to New York, hoping they'd be here soon.

"Hello?" A female voice said, and Rachel smiled.

"Hi, um, is there by any chance you guys could come to Lima like...now?...It's an emeregency. Yes...okay...thank you."

_**~ooo~**_

Rachel walked in with Marley in two with her. "Mr. Schue, Marley wants to sing something." Rachel announced, she could feel Marley stiffen next to her as she laid her eyes on Ryder.

Everyone was giving Marley nasty looks, somethings just crushed a person. As Marley looked around the room, her breathing hitched up as she saw Ryder staring intently at her. "Rachel, I don't...please...I...can't..." Marley said she was near tears. Rachel slightly hugged Marley but motioned her to go up.

_Help, I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there is no one else to blame_

_Be my friend, hold me._

_Wrap me up, unfold me._

_I am small, and needy. _

_Warm me up._

_And breathe me._

Marley took in a deep breath, maybe she shouldn't be even singing this. Many memories rushed back to her. Kitty sabotaging everything, Jake, Ryder, Sectionals...

_Ouch, I have lost myself again._

_Lost, myself and I'm no where to be found_

_I think that I might break_

_Lost, myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me_

_Wrap me, unfold me_

_I am small, and needy_

_Warm me up, and breathe me_

_Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up,_

_Unfold me, I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me._

Marley finished, as she felt the tears cascading down her cheeks, and felt her self sobbing uncontrollably, she felt Rachels small yet strong body hold her up. "I can't do this anymore!" Marley screached at the top of her lungs, and let out a strangled cry.

Rachel glared at Ryder, and marched up to him, jabbing her finger to his chest. "Look, I don't know who the hell do you think you are for messing up with a girls innocence. You destroyed her! What would go through your mind to think its more than okay to rape an innocent girl, just out of jealousy?! Do you think its _okay?"_ Rachel growled, just as two people came in.

"You are under arrest for rape and kidnapping of Marley Rose. You have the right to remain quiet. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." Olivia Benson said as she dragged up Ryder by the arm and handcuffing him.

"You have no proof! Plus, this is not your jurisdiction!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, and tightened the cuffs on him. "You're right, I have no jurisdiction, but, the Lima police do. We know its you, because, first, we interrogated Miss. Marley here, we asked her to give us a description, so a sketch artist could identify you, and look it here, I have the sketch. It looks so much like you."

"You little bitch!" Ryder yelled at Marley as Rachel hugged her tight.

Olivia continued, "she also gave us her shirt that had a sperm stain, matched your DNA. Now lets go."

"Thank you, Liv." Rachel said, smiling at Olivia.

"Anything for you, well, we gotta go, Elliot is talking to the sherrif."

Marley slightly smiled, and hugged Rachel. "Thank you so much, Rachel! Its over...its finally over...hes gone."

Rachel squeezed Marley back and pulled back. "Anything, Marley."

"Um, I want to go thank the detective." Marley said with a nod and followed the brunette detective outside the schools doors to find Olivia and Elliot shoving Ryder in the back seat.

Olivia turned around and smiled at the scared teenager to see Ryder glaring at her. "Hi there."

Marley smiled and took in a deep shaky breath. "Hi, um, I wanted to thank you for taking Ryder away, even though if it will be for a while. You just saved me from a life of terror. I don't know how much it means to me, for you coming all the way over here just to arrest him." Marley said wiping away the tears that slowly fell from her wide doe eyes.

Olivia put a hand on her shoulder, with a heavy sigh. "Sweetie, Ryder was already arrested once before this. He raped another girl before you, and to top it off, he shoplifted before." Olivia said, and pulled out a card. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or anything just anything, here's my number."

Marley smiled a big grin and hugged Olivia. "Thank you." said Marley as she let Olivia go.

As Marley walked back to the glee room , she heard Rachel screaming her head off. "...She was raped! Don't you guys get it?!"

"SHE'S JUST MAKING IT UP!" screamed another voice she recognized as Kitty's.

There was a long silence before Rachel actually yelled. "_Do you know how __**bad**_ she's _**damaged**_?! She has been crying non stop, you're just a bitch, Kitty! Who likes putting other people down for your own damn pleasure! You're a bully! You're a _cunt_!" With that Rachel stormed out of the glee club.

"Come on, lets go, your mom gave me the consent on taking you to New York with me for a while." Rachel said dragging Marley to the parking lot.

Marley was on the road of recovery even though it might be slow.

_**~ooo~**_

**So thank you guys for reading this, and I hope you guys loved this, tell me if you want to see a sequel of Marley in New York. I know you guys didn't expect this, but, I just had to write it. **


End file.
